Habitica Pomodoro SiteKeeper
This project is originally forked from the "Habitica SitePass" repository, with some bug fixes, functional improvements, and many added features, including a Pomodoro timer. Like in the original SitePass - The extension plugs into Habitica and turns your time-wasting navigation tendencies into rewards. Installation Install from Chrome Web Store Follow development on Github here Pay to Pass SiteBlocker Including a Website Blocker that plugs into Habitica and limits you from visiting websites that you decide. You can decide to visit these sites by spending Habitica currency, which you'll earn by developing good habits and doing chores. Usage After installing the extension, click on the coin at the top right to open the menu. In here, you must set your API Credentials. You can then block a site by navigating to it and clicking "block site". It will ask you to enter a cost. From this point on, when you visit this site, the extension will ask you if you'd like to spend GP to access it. In the settings, you can enable "Vacation Mode" to take a timeout and get a free pass to all the sites in your blocked sites list. Pomodoro Timer Including a Pomodoro Timer (Read about the Pomodoro technique here). During Pomodoro mode, all the websites in the list are blocked. Websites with cost 0 are blocked only during Pomodoro sessions. A Pomodoro habit is created automatically for the user in Habitica, with an option in the extension settings to automatically score + or - of the habit when a Pomodoro is done successfully or fails accordingly. A Pomodoro Combo habit is also created automatically for the user in Habitica, with an option in the extension settings to automatically score + when Pomodoro Set is completed. You can change the difficulty of these habits in Habitica according to your needs (defaults are "easy" for Pomodoro and "Medium" for Pomodoro Combo) Failing a Pomodoro * Stopping a Pomodoro session before the timer ends fails the Pomodoro. * You must click on the tomato to start a new Pomodoro before Break Extension* is over! * Failing a Pomodoro leads to loss of Health points ( - Habit ) if enabled in the settings. *'Break Extension' purpose is to give you a bit of extra break time that allows you to come back, get ready and start a new working session. Since this is extra time, it is recommended not to take advantage of it to the end and start a new Pomodoro session as soon as possible. In the settings, you can enable sending yourself an automatic private message in Habitica when Break Extension Starts. (Used as mobile notification if enabled in Habitica's mobile app!). Usage To start a Pomodoro session, simply click on the Tomato character near the timer. Click again to stop the timer. In the settings, you will find A LOT of options that allow you to tweak and change the Pomodoro behavior to fit best for you. For example: * Enable/disable Pomodoro habit reward/punishment for succeeding/failing a Pomodoro. * Set pomodoro duration * Set breaks duration * Notifications * Enable Pomodoro combo sets * etc... Recommended Pomodoro Settings Tip for mobile users This extension allows you to gain rewards for completing Pomodoros while using the browser on your computer, but what if you want to gain rewards for completing Pomodoros when you are not near a computer? for this, I recommend checking out this wiki page for Pomodoro integrations with android and ios. If these kind of integrations are not for you, a simpler way is to use a regular timer and press the Pomodoro habit that was created by the extension manually in Habitica mobile app for each Pomodoro. Support If you have any questions feel free to contact me in Habitica, PM @Ofex. Bug Reports and suggestions are welcome! Click on "Report a bug" in the extension popup inside the "Advanced settings", or open an issue in GitHub here. Credits Habitica Pomodoro SiteKeeper by Ofex. Original git repository Habitica SitePass by MHDante. Art Credits PixelArt in the extension belongs to Habitica.com. Tomato Pet from April Fools' Day 2019 by Beffymaroo. Pomodoro Clock by Jasmine Osler. Lock and Chains by @lulufox and @aspiring_advocate Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations